


Second Chance

by Reborn8059



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Agender Frisk, Good Chara, Non-Binary Chara, Older Chara, Sans Remembers Resets, Soft Chara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7237486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reborn8059/pseuds/Reborn8059
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chara doesn't know why their alive, and Sans doesn't know why Frisk is dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> To me Chara is body wise Frisks age, but mentally is so much older.

I felt my sins crawl up my back.

Wait I shouldn't feel anything, I was dead I had reset and gotten myself killed.

So why was I alive?

I hear crying, God its annoying, I crack my eyes opened and look, to my shock I see Papyrus weeping into Sans's shoulder, Sans meanwhile is just watching me his eyes pitch black, his fist shaking, wanting so bad to kill me again.

I smirk.

"Hey Sansy-Pansy....what were you expecting Frisk???", I cackle as he growls, I want him to kill me again.

Instead he comes over and checks the stupid monitor and sneers, "looks like your going to survive you little shit, let me guess though it's just you in there now right?", I can't help another chuckle at his expense, but looking over at Papyrus I finally took pity.

"Frisk is finally dead and where they always wanted to be.", Sans makes the most fascinating gnashing noise as he lifts me up by my throat, Papyrus tries in vain to make him stop, I look at Sans and sigh.

"They wanted to die you stupid fool....they fell sixteen damn feet after running away from shitty humans, and into what, a place where they were only good for their soul?"

Sans looks shocked, I also see shame, good he should be ashamed.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOT-FRISK???", Papyrus and those damn puppy dog eyes, he was the only one I hated killing.

"Frisk kept resetting because out of fear they accidentally killed someone, and then they almost made a perfect run, everyone was going to get out happily...and Undyne did something different, the spears came quicker, and Frisk freaked...and so they let me take over, and I murdered everyone...except Alphys I couldn't fucking find her."

Papyrus lets out another great sob, "WHY, WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!?!?", Sans remains quiet I think he gets it.

"I wanted to get the one who survived until the end as pissed as possible...and then I wanted him to kill us, as many times as it took...so Frisk could be free.", I sighed as I was dropped back onto the bed and winced as the bandages rubbed against my ribs, "But for some reason they made me stay....so now I'm stuck here...I used my only reset and now I'm kinda fucked.", I tried to get comfy again on the bed.

Sans laughed, it was shocking enough for me to stop squirming, Papyrus looked at his brother shocked.

"that little....they gave you something you sure as hell don't deserve.", I frowned, what did they give me I went to voice my confusion but Sans already figured out my question and wrapped his arms around me, but there were no bones, no blood, and my soul as twisted as it is, was whole.

"a second chance."

And another sob erupted, but it wasn't from Papyrus.

It was from me.


End file.
